Drabbles
by invi-chan
Summary: Quelques drabbles de Bleach RenjiXRukia et autres
1. Impulsion

**Texte by Phishy chan**

**Traduction par invi-chan **

Impulsion

Renji n'était pas le genre de personne à penser beaucoup.

Il agissait par pulsion and pensait à ses actes après. Parfois il les regrettait, parfois non.

Rukia le savait. Après avoir été avec lui plus de temps que n'importe quel humain aurait pu vivre, elle le connaissait. Parfois cela l'ennuyait, et d'autres fois non.

Comme cette fois où il l'avait saluée avec un soudain et impulsif baiser, ou quand elle était parti dans le monde des humains, et qu'il l'avait étouffée dans une soudaine, impulsive, chaude étreinte.

Et elle pouvait dire que quand il avait réfléchi plus tard à ses actions irrationnelles il avait rougi.


	2. Jalousie

**Texte by Phishy chan**

**Traduction par invi-chan**

Jalousie

Renji déteste Ichigo

Il déteste la couleur de cheveux de ce bâtard, il déteste la façon d'agir sans réfléchir de ce bâtard, et il déteste combien ce bâtard est devenu fort après quelques jours d'entraînement.

Il le déteste surtout quand Ichigo est avec Rukia.

Parce qu'il déteste combien il est pareil qu'Ichigo, et il déteste combien cela pourrait être lui, Renji, avec Rukia, au lieu d'Ichigo.


	3. Gentleman

**Texte by Phishy chan**

**Traduction par invi-chan**

Gentleman

Il sirotait le thé sans faire de bruit. Quand il parlait, ses mots étaient clairs et bien articulés, visant ses auditeurs avec une précision crystalline. Quand il mangeait, son couteau et sa fourchette (ou ses baguettes en métal) ne sonnaient pas bruyamment ou inutilement dans l'assiette. Il se baissait respectueusement devant ses supérieurs et riait juste au bon moment et comme il fallait quand ils plaisantaient.

Rukia ne savait pas tout ça sinon elle aurait eu peur ou aurait été stupéfaite. Renji pouvait vraiment faire un magnifique gentleman quand il essayait.


	4. Cheveux

**Texte by Phishy chan**

**Traduction par invi-chan**

Cheveux

Rukia demanda à Renji pourquoi il attachait toujours ses cheveux.

Il lui répondit que c'était parce que ses cheveux allaient toujours là où il ne fallait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le croire, et le poussa à lâcher ses cheveux une journée entière.

Il accepta à contre-coeur.

Pendant la journée, Rukia l'observait et scrutait ses actions prudemment. Elle fut surprise.

Quand il mangeait, il semblait que la nourriture avait un effet magnétisant sur ses mèches rouges, et il finit par mordre de ses cheveux avec son pain.

Quand il courait après un Hollow, les cheveux venaient sur son visage et chatouillait son nez, le faisant éternuer assez souvent. S'il ne s'était pas fait jeter accidentellement par la queue d'un Hollow, il aurait probablement chuté d'un immeuble.

Durant une sieste, Renji s'endormit avec ses cheveux éparpillés pêle-mêle sur son visage. Les mèches entraient dans sa bouche et il se réveilla avec une quinte de toux.

Même quand il s'asseyait simplement sur un banc, le vent poussait ses cheveux sur son visage, donc son monde était strié de bandes rouge-magenta.

C'était amusant, mais dangereux. A l'endroit où Renji était assis sur son banc, quelques enfants jouaient à la balle. Les cheveux dans les yeux ne lui permirent pas de voir la balle arriver et il se la prit, assez comiquement, à l'arrière du crâne.

Rukia dut couper court au défi, et se dépêcha d'attacher ses cheveux comme d'habitude, en une queue de cheval en épi.


	5. Anniversaire

**Texte by Phishy chan**

**Traduction par invi-chan**

Anniversaire

Joyeux anniversaire

"Onii-sama, pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ici ?"

"Comme un grand frère responsable, j'ai senti que c'était mon devoir de t'offrir un cadeau pour ton anniversaire."

"Ah. Je vois. Merci pour ton attention, Nii-sama. Puis-je demander ce que c'est ?"

Une très, très rare marque de joie s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'aîné des Kuchiki-sama.

"Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin. Tu vas l'adorer. Je suis presque sûr."

Byakuya hocha la tête légèrement, et tapa dans ses mains avec un air autoritaire.

Une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, doucement.

Renji avançait, à contre-coeur, tout aussi lentement. Avec une teinte rouge sur les joues.

Renji dans un costume de lapin rose marchait à contre-coeur, lentement.

Rukia ne dit rien. Byakuya était un peu inquiet qu'elle ne puisse pas l'aimait comme il l'avait pensé et évalué. Un portrait du fukutaichou (_lieutenant_) Renji de la sixième division dans une tenue de lapin rose avait coûté pas mal d'argent.

Rukia, l'émotion peinte sur son visage, croisa Renji lentement. Ses petites mains carressèrent sa tête.

"C'est laid," dit-elle, sans expression et d'une manière évidente. Renji bougea pour rétorquer quelque chose avec colère. Rukia sourit.

"Mais je l'aime."


	6. Soutiengorge

**Texte by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun**

**Traduction par invi-chan**

Soutien-gorge

Ichigo avait le regard fixe. Pour quelques raisons, dans la salle de bain, un soutien-gorge rose avec des noeuds traînait, apparement en train de sécher. Il regarda dans le couloir avant de reposer ses yeux sur le soutien-gorge, "Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre ici ? Yuzu et Karin sont trop jeunes pour ça... hein ?" Ses yeux s'élargirent soudain d'horreur à la pensée que ses soeurs pouvaient en fait ne plus être aussi jeunes. Que ses soeurs avaient grandis soudainement sans qu'il l'ai remarqué !

"C'est le mien."

Il se retourna vers le son de la voix féminine, mais ce qui était certain c'était qu'elle n'était ni de Yuzu ni de Karin.

"Rukia ? Mais…", il regarda de nouveau la chose rose qui pendait de la tige du rideau de douche, "tu n'as pas de poitrine."

Ichigo découvrit que la vue depuis le sol était plus floue qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Rukia marcha sur lui, et prit le soutien-gorge. Elle fit demi-tour, mais s'arrêta à la porte et baissa le regard vers Ichigo et l'empreinte de pas qui était facile à voir sur son visage.

"J'espère que tu as bien fait attention à cela, parce que je doute que tu puisses jamais en revoir un."


	7. Homosexuel

**Texte by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun**

**Traduction par invi-chan**

Homosexuel

"Oi, Ichigo, que veut dire "gay" ?"

Ichigo leva immédiatement la tête de ses devoirs et fixa Rukia, qui était calmement en train de lire un des mangas dont elle était devenue tristement accro.

"J'ai entendu Keigo appeler Ishida comme ça, et là ils utilisent justement ce mot... Ishida ignora Keigo et continua à tricoter, mais le gars là semble un peu bouleversé..."

Ichigo réfléchit un moment avant de répondre, "Cela signifie que tu n'es pas hétérosexuel."

Rukia le regarda, la confusion se montrant alors sur ses traits, "hétérosexuel ?"

Ichigo transpira, "Uhh... ok. Ishida aime les garçons. Par conséquent il n'est pas hétéro, il est gay. J'aime les filles, donc je suis hétéro et non gay."

"Oh." Rukia se repencha sur le manga, et Ichigo soupira avant de retourna à ses devoirs, la pensée de taper Keigo en pleine face courant dans sa tête.

Un moment passa quand la voix de Rukia se fit entendre à nouveau. "Keigo pense que Ishida t'a fait devenir gay."

La pointe du crayon d'Ichigo se brisa. Oui, Keigo allait définitivement se faire frapper. Plusieurs fois.


	8. Parfois

**Texte by Phishy chan**

**Traduction par invi-chan **

__Parfois

Parfois... Ils lui manquaient vraiment. Ils avaient promis d'être ensemble. Pour toujours. Qu'ils ne grandiraient jamais. Ils s'accrochaient à des espoirs naïfs et puérils.

Un espoir vain. Ils étaient partis maintenant.

Parfois... ils lui manquaient vraiment. Elle était la nouvelle venue, que déjà elle était toujours avec eux aussi loin que quiconque pouvait se souvenir.

Parfois... Une seule larme coulait de ses yeux.

Jamais... Une seule larme ne sortirait des siens.

Parce qu'à cet instant, elle était trop occupée pour le prendre doucement avec les mains en coupe.

* * *

(un peu spécial... mais peut-être me suis-je plantée quelque part dans ma traduction... un tour sur le texte original est peut-être nécessaire) 


	9. Torture

**Texte by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun**

**Traduction par invi-chan **

Torture

Je lui ai pincé les fesses et lui ai fait un clin d'oeil, en lui disant combien j'aimais sa cuisine. Il pâlit, et bégaya un faible merci avant de s'enfuir.

As-tu torturé ton lieutenant aujourd'hui ?

C'est la meilleure chose en tant que capitaine. Spécialement quand ton lieutenant est Kira Izuru.(1) Et aussi quand tu sais qu'il va tout raconter aux autres lieutenant. Tu vois leur air confus. Donc tu le pousses dans une étreinte serrée, et tu peux alors sentir la couleur monter à son visage.

C'est amusant d'effrayer les gens.

Et de torture son lieutenant.

(1) : pour ceux qui sont comme moi et qui n'arrive pas toujours à mettre une tête sur un nom, il s'agit du lieutenant de Gin, le blond avec une coupe trop nulle.


End file.
